Til Kingdom Come
by mai xun
Summary: To connect with her roots and discover who she is, the relatively gifted young Enya must accompany Thor to Asgard. While learning of her birth rights and deceased family, she meets his Loki: a pitiful prisoner who she surprisingly has more in common with than she originally assumed.


**ATTENTION: This fan fiction, although 99.9% written in the universe of Thor using the characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and my own original character, does include an origins story that is embedded in the X-Men Universe. Outside of this chapter there will be only brief mentions of the X-Men Universe. This is prominently and most important a Thor fan fiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1962**

_In. Out. In Out. Silent breaths of freezing fresh air hit the back of her throat before she continued to race like a bat out of hell through the forest. She could hear people gaining on her; she could sense people approaching her and this made her determined to not to get caught. A voice inside her head, a voice that she was desperately trying to ward off, spoke to her: 'Don't be afraid. We are here to help you. We know what you are'. A stifled gasp left her gaped lips as she frantically looked round. Standing still, she waited. Listened. Prayed for her eyes to adapt. After a few seconds she relaxed a little and mused that perhaps the hunters were gone and had let her be. Snap. The sound of a twig being trodden on startled her and caused her to ignite; her hair, before a ghostly white-blonde, now transformed into frighteningly beautiful blue flames. Her eyes, a forgettable deep shade of chocolate-brown, were now an ethereal molten gold. This provided the light she needed to find her aggressors. Four meters behind her stood two men, clean-cut and handsome; one with a smirk on his face and another with a look of concentration and two fingers raised to his forehead. 'Who are you?' the girl queried, fear notable in her voice._

_'We're like you. We're special, and other people like us are out in the world', she heard the voice in her head again, causing her to jump and a small flame to fall to the ground and spark some foliage. Madly, she stomped her new knee-high leather boot on the fire to put it out before returning her eyes to the threat._

_'We want you to come with us'._

_'You don't have a name?!' the loud and obnoxious voice of the beautiful blonde that sat beside her caused the rest of the students in the vicinity to turn around and peer at her with judging eyes. A frown transforming her face from tranquil to sour, the girl snapped back. 'No. I don't have parents, either. Doesn't that explain it?'. Biting her lip, the blonde named Raven whispered a sincere apology._

_'Enya. How do you like Enya?' A smooth voice came from behind her, a voice that she recognized as Erik's, and she raised her eyebrows and adverted her attention to him. 'What's it mean?'_

_'In Irish: Little fire.' He murmured, gazing down at her._

_'I like it.' The girl pursed her lips to hide a smile and turned away from her mentor just before her mild façade cracked and she was positively beaming. Enya. It stuck._

_Mischievously, Enya wandered around the institute halls late into the night. Her silk dressing gown was loosely wrapped around her and tied with the cord around her waist but was slipping off her shoulders to show the strap of her cotton night-gown. Making her way to Erik's bedroom door, which was open just a crack and radiating light, she tilted her head and listened out. Suddenly she heard stern but hushed whispers coming from inside. Curiously, the girl slowly crept up close enough to hear but far enough so that she was not upon the door so that she could eaves drop on the conversation._

_'The rate that she's aging isn't particularly unusual in mutants. And it isn't unusual that the aging process is slowing as she grows older. Who knows if she'll ever age past 16? That's not what's of concern here. What I can contrive is that she is a sixteen year old girl, but has been on this Earth twice as long. That's what these lab results have told me. But do you know what else they've told me? That she's not one of us! What is she, Charles? Have you looked into it yet?' Hank's voice radiated from the crack in door and his words shattered the young woman's heart. How it felt to belong, and how it felt to have all of that ripped from you within a matter of mere months._

_'I have, I have. Vanir. Sister race of the Asgardians. You've heard of Thor, haven't you? Odin? But the Vanir are a dwindling race; those with abilities such as hers, the Royal family, the Gods, they were all slaughtered in a battle against the Jötunn. And you said that her DNA is partly human, didn't you?' Charles sounded concerned as he spoke information that, although the men didn't know, informed Enya of her heritage. Her face contorted and aching from containing a loud sob which, at that moment, broke free from her and echoed through the hall as she crouched to the ground and held her face in her hands as she cried hot tears. Almost instantaneously the bedroom door swung open and in the doorway stood Erik, Charles and Hank; the latter of which swiftly fled the scene._

_'Enya? What are you doing?' Charles' panicked voice sounded beside her as he crouched down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. Flinching away, the girl lost her balance and slipped on her behind. Haphazardly wiping her face with the sleeve of her gown, glared at the two men through wet eyes as she stood up._

_'How long have you known?' She hissed through gritted teeth, crossing her arms across her chest._

_'It doesn't matter. Enya, listen to me. You can stay here. You're part of this institute. You belong here.'_

_'I do NOT belong here!' The blonde screeched back at him like a little brat, but in that moment she did not care about how she sounded nor did she care that she had awoken the other students. Some of which were peering outside their doors. After a moment's silence, she uncrossed her arms and looked at him in desperation. 'What am I?'_

_'A Demigod. The lovechild of a human and an endangered alien race.' The man replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he reached out to comfort her, but yet again she flinched away from his touch. Without any further questions she suddenly turned around on the spot and sprinted down the wall, down the stairs and towards her room. Faintly, among her loud and fierce thoughts, she could hear voices calling her name. Calling for her to come back. Her heart ached and she so desperately wanted to run back and embrace Charles, to apologize, and reach out her hand to Erik and beg for him to teach her how to control her power as he controlled his. But in this instance she had to stand her ground: she had to pack her bags and go her own way. She could sense that it would benefit her in the future. Something told her that everything would come together eventually. It was meant for her to leave the institute. And that's what she did._

* * *

**2013**

The miserable London weather and its accompanying grey clouds milled in the dull late afternoon sky for the entirety of the four hours that the young woman sat inside the overpriced coffee shop on her laptop, leaching off the free wi-fi and sipping her sixth iced chocolate. Leaning her head back and taking a deep breath, checking her phone for any text messages from Jane or Darcy. Once she was sure that it was the right time she would escape the confines of the pretentious little hole they called a coffee shop and find him; it was her only way to truly discover who she was. Flashing on her screen, an incoming call came to her attention and without a seconds delay she answered.

"You need to come down here! The portal!" Jane's voice, both excited and panicked, informed her of the situation and without wasting any time the girl hung up the phone and was ready to set off.

Shutting the laptop lid, packing it in her bag which she slung around her shoulder, Enya raced out the door and towards the abandoned factory. Once she arrived there she saw that it was not just Darcy and Jane but a few others, all equal parts amazed and terrified, obviously having never witnessed anything quite like what was going down. Racing towards Jane, she stood beside the woman that she had become friendly with due to her known connection with the God of Thunder, and she nudged her arm. "Are you sure this is it? Finally?"

"I'm positive."

Within the blink of an eye the eagerly awaited God appeared right before their eyes. Although initially frozen in her place, it wasn't long before Enya snapped back to reality and reverted her attention to what was so incredibly important to her. "Thor, Thor!" She started, racing towards him and earning a look from him which was both full of curiosity and minor disappointment; she could tell that she was not the one he had hoped to first meet, that his eyes kept on darting between Jane and her, and that the girl was merely an annoyance between him and the gorgeous woman who he was surely in love with. But now was not the time to be concerned with things that strayed from her ultimate goal.

"I need to come with you! Please, take me with you!" Enya begun again, stepping closer towards him. The God's eyes were still flickering between other woman and her, and Enya felt threatened as he towered above her; her untoned 5'2"½ frame was pathetic compared to many, but especially so compared to the muscular 6'2" marble sculpture that stood before her.

With her knowledge in regards to his affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D., a group that she rarely kept in contact with after they had been alerted by Charles Xavier about her after she went rogue from the institute, she continued to contrive an argument as to why he should pay any of his time to her.

"I don't know if you've heard of me, but I'm Enya. A Vanir Demigod. I-" With a loud thundering chuckle, Thor interrupted her. "I've heard! Nicholas Fury spoke of you when I allied with the Avengers. Although, he did say that you could not be called upon; that you were not trained", his voice was loud and eloquent as he spoke, and Enya's cheeks and ears turned scarlet red as he spoke of her lack of training and therefore lack of skill.

"So you've heard of me. Does that mean you'll take me to Asgard with you?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews and feedback are, as always, encourage and appreciated! x


End file.
